1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an interlocking member for an electrical connector, providing reliable mating/unmating interface for securing the electrical connector to a mating electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Complementary electrical connectors typically include dielectric housings respectively receiving a plurality of terminals or contacts which, when the connectors are mated, establish an electrical interconnection therebetween. The complementary connectors may be male and female connectors or plug and socket connectors for electrically connecting the terminals or contacts received therein. In some instances, the connectors have complementary interlocking member for securing the connectors together when mated.
Examples of such an interlocking structure has been known in the arts as disclosed in the specifications and drawings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,117 and 5,716,288. U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,117 discloses a plug connector and a receptacle connector firmly mated by means of interlocking between a pair of notched engaging portions of the receptacle connector and a pair of flexible latch arms of the plug connector for inserting into corresponding engaging portions. In particular, each latch arm includes a press portion overmolded with an insulative body of the plug connector, and a curled latch hook extending forwardly beyond front edge of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,288 discloses a plug connector comprising a main connector body, and a pair of fastening mechanisms assembled with the connector body. In particular, the fastening mechanisms have two clamping holders fastened in slots defined at lateral sides of the connector body, and two clamping devices holded by the clamping devices and having claws forwardly extending for clamping the plug connector to a plug socket. However, the plug connectors of the prior arts involve a common problem as the latch hook of the flexible latch arms and the claws of the fastening mechanisms are exposed outside and have no any protections. This drawback will be most prominent in case of encountering impact from unexpected exterior sources so as to unfortunately influent stabilization of the electrically interconnection between the plug connector and the receptacle connector/plug socket.
In light of the problems, an improved interlocking member for an electrical connector is desired to overcome the drawback of the prior arts.